Journey to the Past
by Mayumi Takanashi
Summary: When Yuki and Kyo attend Kyoko's second death anniversary, they meet a woman who whisks them back to the day she died.
1. Chapter 1

**Journey to the Past**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters, content, etc. 

_Author's Notes:_ I want to thank my friend, Tanokai, to whom this fanfic is dedicated to. She's been very kind to me lately, and I want to tell her how much I appreciate it! Thank you for making me manager of the Edan Kingdom site, teaching me the masterful art of role playing, and dedicating one of you fanfics, _There's A Fine Line Between Love And Hate_, in part to me! Also, for making the dream a reality. The website looks great! Thanks for everything! (P.S. Now that I've showered you with praise, will you PLEASE finish _Spirits of Taynt_? PLEASE?) : P

* * *

Yuki and Kyo sat at home, alone, one evening after school. Tohru was at work, and Shigure was at the main house having a cup of tea with Hatori and Ayame. Kyo was quietly working at his desk, studying for tomorrow's Biology test. Yuki was in the dining room, planning the schedule for Monday's Student Council meeting. It was quite dull. 

Kyo slammed his pencil down on his textbook, his stomach growling fiercely. In a rage, he stomped down the stairway and made his way into the kitchen.

"Why didn't Tohru make us dinner before she left?" he shouted, more to himself than anyone else.

"Well," said Yuki, walking into the kitchen, "she told us that she prepared us vegetable soup and left it in the refrigerator for us to heat. If you had been listening this morning..."

"Yeah, yeah, forget it, you damn rat!" Kyo exclaimed angrily.

"Stupid cat!" Yuki said in retaliation.

"What did you just call me?"

"Stupid...cat," he said slowly.

Kyo plunged his fist forward toward Yuki, who dodged it easily. Kyo tried to kick him, but Yuki jumped aside. The boys were fighting a full-blown battle. Fists were flying, and the heated war between the two boys raged on.

"Do you even have any idea what tomorrow is?" asked Yuki, catching Kyo's fist in his palm.

"Of course I do!" Kyo snapped, glaring at his opponent.

"Stupid cat," Yuki muttered as he stepped away, adjusting his shirt. He strode out of the room, leaving Kyo standing there, his fist still in the air. He lowered it. His bangs hung low in his eyes, casting a dark shadow across his face.

_-Journey to the Past- _

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning. Birds sang sweet songs in the trees, and the dewdrops on the grass reflected off the sunlight. Inside of Shigure's home was the aroma of a home-cooked meal, coming from the stove in the kitchen. Tohru stirred the contents of the pan with a wooden spoon, humming softly to herself. Slowly, people filed into the dining room. Yuki came sleepily down the stairway, followed by a yawning Shigure, and finally, Kyo, who rubbed his eyes. The three of them sat down at the table, which was already set with bowls, utensils, and a small vase with a daisy inside. Tohru came, holding a pot of soup, the steam slowly disappearing in the air above the surface. She ladled some into each person's bowl. After she took her place at the table, everyone clapped their hands together.

"We're thankful for this food!"

And with that, the began to sip their soup slowly.

"Shigure, is it alright if I spend the day at the temple?" asked Tohru shyly.

"It's the second anniversary of your mother's death, correct?" Shigure said, looking up at Tohru.

Tohru nodded her head.

"Well of course you can!" Shigure said warmly. "Since I was unable to go with you last year, would you mind if I came along?"

"Oh, Mom would love to meet you!" Tohru exclaimed happily.

"Can I come with you as well?" came Yuki's request.

"Mom will love to see you again!" Tohru said, even more joyously.

"I'll come, too, I guess," Kyo muttered.

Tohru grinned broadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Journey to the Past**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

On their way to the temple, the sky became overcast and cloudy. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure, dressed in black attire, walked along the sidewalk. Tohru carried a basket on her right arm, containing her mother's picture, a bouquet of flowers, and a lunch for six. Hana and Uo were planning on meeting her at the temple. 

Tohru stood with her companions at the temple gateway. In the distance, they could see two female figures walking up the side of the road. Tohru waved to them, and they waved back.

"Oh, great. Here come the Yankee and Electric Girl to join the fun," Kyo muttered under his breath.

"You didn't have to come, you know," Yuki whispered to Kyo.

"Be nice, you two!" Shigure scolded, shaking an accusing finger at them. The two glared at one another.

"Yes, be kind to each other on this day of sorrow," came a voice behind the three men.

Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki jumped violently as Saki Hanajima stood behind the trio, her black cloak fluttering with the wind. Arisa Uotani laughed as she shook up Kyo's orange hair.

"Ah, Miss Uotani, I see you've worn your butterfly trench coat again this year," Yuki said politely.

"You know it! Hey, Tohru, you brought the writer guy this year," Uo said.

"Yes, it was unfortunate that you could not be with us last year," Hana said in her monotone voice.

"Hah, hah, yes, unfortunate..." Shigure laughed nervously, backing away slowly from the group.

"Well, shall we head in?" suggested Tohru. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Tohru led the way, followed by Uo and Hana, with Shigure trailing along nervously behind them. Yuki and Kyo brought up the rear. The three girls talked animatedly with one another, while Shigure skirted them cautiously.

"You two boys, come here..." said a smooth, female voice from the shadow of the temple building.

"You mean us?" asked Kyo.

"Of course she means us, you stupid cat," Yuki snapped, taking a step forward to the shadow. Kyo followed, hissing.

The woman came into view. She wore a long, purple cloak with the hood covering the top of her head. A piece of black cloth covered her mouth and nose. Black leather boots poked out from underneath the cloak, and her hands were worn by black gloves. Emerald green eyes peeked under the hood, and they stared unblinkingly at the two of them.

"Thou do not truly understand the pain of others. By nature, humans can not experience anyone else's sorrow except thy own. But thou, my young sirs, can take a glimpse into the life of one who feels great sadness. Just eat this before thou lay thy head down upon thy pillow..."

"What the hell are you talking about? I can barely understand you with your 'thee' and 'thy' crap!" Kyo interrupted.

"I'm sorry, miss, we must be on our way," Yuki told the woman politely.

"No, I want her to explain what she's saying!" Kyo argued.

The two boys glared at one another, then with a "hmph!" jerked their heads back to the woman. But what they found was nothing except a swirl of twirling leaves. As they floated gently to the ground, two small, velvet bags sat in the place of the mysterious woman.

Yuki bent down and picked up one of the bags. He examined it closely.

"What a load of crap," Kyo said, picking up the other bag. He pocketed it, anyway. Then he made his way after the group, who were already standing in front of the grave. Yuki did the same, putting the bag in his shirt pocket.

_-Journey to the Past- _

"You're having a picnic on a grave?" they heard Shigure whimper as Tohru and Uo rolled out a blanket on the ground. Hana stood to the side with the basket in her hands.

"It's this weird tradition that they have," Kyo said, walking up the steps and making his way across the cement walkway toward the group. Yuki followed closely behind.

"Where have you two been?" asked Uo, straightening up.

"Why should I tell you?" Kyo snapped.

Uo began to ruffle his hair, calling him, "Carrot-top!"

Yuki watched Tohru place the flowers on the tombstone, then fold her hands and whisper.

_-Journey to the Past- _

That evening, Tohru prepared a small supper, knowing how full everyone was from their late lunch at the temple. She sat at the dining table, looking around at her friends. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure sat quietly as they chewed on their dinner. Tohru smiled. She was so appreciative of them for coming to see her mother.

"What are you looking at?" asked Kyo, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, sorry!" exclaimed Tohru, bowing low towards him.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Kyo said, seeing her over-reaction.

Everyone was silent for the rest of the meal.

_-Journey to the Past- _

Yuki was upstairs in his room, fully ready to go to bed. Right after dinner, he brushed his teeth, put on his pajamas, and took a shower. He was worn out from the day's events. Pulling down his blankets on his bed, he noticed the velvet bag sitting on his dresser. Slowly, he crossed over to it and picked up the little sack. He pulled open the gold drawstring keeping it sealed and pulled out a small piece of bread. Like he had done earlier, he examined it closely. He sniffed the bread, then decided it was probably not harmful. Gulping loudly, he stuck the bread in his mouth.

"I don't _feel _any different..." he muttered to himself. He stood there, in the middle of his room, not moving. For a few moments, he stood completely still. Nothing happened.

"I might as well go to sleep," he thought aloud. Crossing over to his bed, he climbed in, and pulled the covers over his body. It was not long before Yuki was overcome by sleep.

_-Journey to the Past- _

Kyo climbed upstairs to his room immediately following dinner. Like Yuki, he was also very tired after spending the afternoon at the temple. He got right into his bed, not even bothering to change into any pajamas. Lying on his back, his elbows behind his head, he thought about Tohru's mood at the temple. She had seemed a bit down, not her normally cheerful self. He rolled over on his side. The small, velvet bag was sitting on his night stand, right where he placed it when he arrived home. He took it, then opened it, finding a piece of bread inside.

"Why not?" Kyo said, placing the bread in his mouth. He chewed it slowly, almost waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. With slight disappointment, he slipped away into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Journey to the Past**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

Yuki's alarm clock went off with an annoying buzzing sound. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

"When did I set this?" asked Yuki, puzzled. The night before, he had not set his alarm clock, or at least, he did not remember doing so. He brushed this thought aside, and he stood up out of his bed. After dressing, making the bed, and brushing his hair, Yuki descended the stairway to the kitchen. There was not the usual smell of breakfast within the room, and he noticed that the stove was not on. Nor was the rice cooker, or the microwave. What was going on?

Suddenly, panic filled his mind. Tohru was always up this early before school!

"Shigure! Shigure!" called Yuki as he ran throughout the house. "SHIGURE!"

"What's wrong?" asked Shigure, poking his head out of his study.

"Where's Miss Honda?" Yuki said breathlessly.

"What?" Shigure said with a puzzled look on his face.

"You know, Tohru," he replied. "Where is she?"

Then Kyo came down the stairs as well. He saw Yuki and Shigure looking at him with strange looks on their faces.

"What?" he asked, staring back at them.

"I can't find Miss Honda," said Yuki, glaring at him.

"Well, well, the rat can't find anything, can he?" smirked Kyo. "She's probably in the kitchen like she always is."

"No, she's not. I already checked." Yuki replied haughtily.

"Well, did the possibility ever occur to you that she could have slept in. She was probably studying for that History test we have today." said Kyo with an exasperated tone.

"Kyo, what on earth are you doing here?" interrupted Shigure.

Both of the boys stared at him.

"Well, I kind of live here..." said Kyo hesitantly.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Yuki. "You have no idea who Miss Honda is, and you forgot that Kyo lives here!"

"Well, I don't know why Kyo is here, but I'm going to call Kazuma and tell him you're here. And as for this 'Miss Honda,' really, who is she?" Shigure stated, looking over the rim of his reading glasses.

"But..." the boys started.

"Yuki, you should get off to school. And Kyo, you need to head back to your master's house soon." Shigure said. It was clear that the conversation was over. Both Yuki and Kyo turned and went into the kitchen.

"I'll call Hatori later and tell him to check Shigure's brain," said Kyo.

"Hey, this calendar is from two years ago," Yuki said, pointing to it hanging on the wall.

"Weird."

"I'm going to check on Miss Honda," Yuki stated, going back up the stairs.

"I'm off," Kyo scoffed, picking up his school bag on the floor and striding out the door.

_-Journey to the Past- _

Yuki knocked on Tohru's bedroom door. There was no answer. He figured she was still asleep, so he cracked the door slightly.

"Miss Honda, it's time to go to school," he whispered. There was silence, so he slowly slid open the door all the way. He gasped.

_-Journey to the Past- _

Kyo was sitting in his desk as Yuki ran through the doorway of the classroom. As Yuki slid to a halt in front of him, Kyo raised his eyebrows at him.

"It's all gone, everything!" Yuki yelled. A couple of students in the room looked over at them.

"Slow down, rat boy, what the heck are you talking about?" asked Kyo, folding his arms.

"All the furniture in Miss Honda's room is gone. There's nothing inside!" panicked Yuki.

A teacher looked over at them, then crossed the room through the rows of desks to them.

"Please do not yell in the classroom. And you need to go back to your own class," he told them.

"This is our class, sir," said Yuki.

"First years are down the hall," he replied.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Kyo told Yuki, pulling on his arm.

As they walked quickly down the hall, Yuki told the rest of his story.

"I went up to her room, and she wasn't answering me, so I went in to wake her up. But there was nothing in there. Her bed, her desk, her dresser...there was nothing in there. It was all gone."

"Hey, there she is!" Kyo exclaimed, running toward Tohru, who was closing her locker. Yuki followed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kyo shouted at her. "And why is your stuff all gone?"

Tohru had a look of pure terror on her face.

"Miss Honda, are you all right?" Yuki asked, concerned. "Don't yell at her, you stupid cat!"

"Oh my! Hello, Prince Yuki!" she said, obviously breathtaken.

Yuki's eyes widened with shock.

"What's all this 'Prince' crap?" asked Kyo. "Where were you this morning? None of us got any breakfast! Were you out shopping or something?"

A female third-year student came running up to them. She smiled at Yuki, then turned to Tohru.

"Tohru Honda, Class 1-D, right?" she asked.

"Yes, that's me," she replied.

"Your mother left you a lunch in the office," she said, handing a paper bag to Tohru.

Yuki was suddenly came over with an expression of sudden understanding.

"How nice of her! I wish I could have told her to be safe before she left. Too bad I slept in..." she said as the girl walked away.

"What the...We're in 2-D! Did you get brain damage or something? Your mom is d-ahh!"

Yuki was pulling Kyo by the collar away from Tohru, who was standing in the middle of the hall, with pure confusion all over her face.

Yuki pulled Kyo into an empty classroom, slamming the door behind him.

"This is the day of her mother's death," Yuki explained.

"What? That was two years ago! Don't tell me you've gone crazy, too!" Kyo moaned.

"Remember what that lady said to us?"

"I could barely understand her!"

"She told us that we don't understand the pain of others, then gave us some mysterious bread. I ate mine, did you?" Yuki said, ignoring Kyo's last comment.

"What's it to you?"

"I bet that bread took us back to this day. That explains why Shigure was so surprised to see you. You didn't live with us two years ago. Also, Miss Honda and I didn't know each other then, so neither did Shigure!"

"Hey, maybe you're right!"

"That woman wanted us to understand something about someone else's pain."

"I bet she means Tohru. I mean, this _is_ the day her mom died," Kyo said, his tone changing into one of sadness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Journey to the Past**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

Yuki and Kyo walked slowly back to class. The bell rang, but they were already in their seats. They sat in the same places as they did in their first year. Tohru sat in the front row, being careful to avoid Kyo. Obviously, he had frightened her with his harsh words, and Kyo began sulking when he realized this fact. 

When the teacher finished with the roll call, he asked Kyo who he was. He remembered how he was not registered at this school until a few months _after_ this day, which made him flush red. In a rage, he opened the window and jumped outside, falling down at least another story. The entire class gasped in amazement.

For the next three classes, Yuki was not concentrating on his schoolwork. Twice he was asked a question by a teacher, and twice he did not even know he was being spoken to. The person he was concentrating on was Tohru. A couple of Prince Yuki Fan Club girls noticed this, and for the rest of the hour they scowled at the girl who was attracting so much of the Prince's attention.

Yuki sighed. Everything seemed so insignificant compared to what was about to happen. It was all unimportant. Why was he just sitting here when the person he cared the most for was about to loose the only one she had left. Her father was dead, and now her mother would die as well. An orphan. She would become an orphan. Yuki drew a sharp intake of breath as he realized this. He saw the situation in a whole new light. She would become an _orphan_.

"_This just isn't right,_"he thought. "_How could someone as kind, as caring, as selfless as her lose both her parents? Miss Honda is the last person in the world who deserves this. Why her, of all people, why her?_"

"Excuse me. May I speak to Tohru Honda?" asked a man at the door.

"_This is it,_" thought Yuki. "_This is the moment that will change both of our lives...forever._"

It was like a movie in slow motion was playing. Tohru got up to speak to the teacher. After a few moments, they ran away down the hall. Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotoni, her two closest friends, followed her out. Yuki sat in shock.

He remembered how at this very moment, two years ago, when he just sat here in this same desk. How did he feel about this at the time?

"_I thought, _'_Something must have happened to someone in her family. What a shame._'"

Yuki clenched his fist tighter and tighter. Suddenly, he jumped up out of his seat and slammed his fist into his desk.

"_How could I have thought such a thing?_"

Many students turned their heads toward him. Others gasped in fright at Yuki's violent act of rage. He ran out of the classroom, leaving many astonished faces behind.

_-Journey to the Past- _

Kyo was standing at the outside gate. He saw Yuki sprint up toward him, then stop in front of him, breathing heavily.

"Well?" said a very impatient Kyo.

"It happened," Yuki said simply. Even though these words were quite vague, Kyo understood the entire meaning of them.

"Did she come out yet?" asked Yuki, regaining his breath.

"Nope," Kyo replied.

"Well, she should soon."

It was only a couple of minutes, but it seemed like the longest wait either of them had ever had to endure in their lives. Each second was being dragged out for hours.

"Look," said Yuki, pointing toward the front door of the school building. Kyo turned his head and saw Tohru coming towards them at a fast pace. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and her eyes were red from crying.

"Excuse me, Miss Honda, please wait," shouted Yuki. Tohru stopped running and looked at the two of them.

"Are you walking to the hospital?" asked Yuki politely.

"H-how did you know I was going there?" Tohru questioned.

"We can go with you to the hospital, if you want," Kyo offered.

"Oh, you don't need to do that. You both have school. I couldn't let you," Tohru replied, looking over toward the street. It was apparent that she was in a hurry.

"We insist," said Yuki.

"Well, we don't have any time to waste, so let's get a move on!" Kyo said aggressively.

Tohru didn't seem to know how to respond to that.

"Um, thank you, Prince Yuki," she said quietly. "And you too," she finished, nodding toward Kyo.

They began running down the street, the boys following right behind Tohru.

"By the way, I'm Kyo," he shouted over the sound of their loud footsteps.

"And there is no need to call me a 'prince,'" Yuki yelled.

"Okay!" Tohru responded.

They continued making their way to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Journey to the Past**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

Yuki and Kyo sat next to one another in the waiting room, with an empty seat next to Yuki. It had been hours before Tohru had been called in to finally visit her mother, who had undergone serious medical treatments. So far, all they knew was that she was hanging onto life by a thread. 

The three had sat in silence while waiting. The only sounds that were uttered from the group were Tohru's whimpers and sniffles. Occasionally, Yuki and Kyo had tried to offer their words of comfort, but they were of little use.

When they had first arrived, the three of them rushed up to the front desk in the emergency ward.

"Please, I need to see my mother!" cried Tohru.

"Name?" asked the woman behind the counter.

"Kyoko Honda," she replied through her cracking voice. The woman began to type at her computer. She took her mouse and scrolled down for a few moments, then turned back to Tohru.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait for a while. She's in treatment presently."

"She wants to see her mom, don't you get that?" yelled Kyo, slamming his fist on the desk.

"Sir, please, calm down!" the woman shouted. Yuki pulled his arm and yanked him away. Kyo gave a snort as he stood back.

Tohru gulped. Then quietly she asked, "And how serious is it?"

The woman checked the computer again.

"Her status is critical condition right now. She's suffered broken ribs, slight impact to the head, fractured bones throughout her body, and so on."

Tohru began to sway from side to side. Yuki and Kyo each grabbed an arm as they lead her to the waiting room.

_-Journey to the Past- _

Thirty five minutes had passed since Tohru had gone back with her mother. Both Yuki and Kyo were wondering how Tohru was holding up. They were each beginning to get worried.

"I'm gonna go back there myself if she doesn't come out soon," muttered Kyo.

"Maybe we should," said Yuki.

"Yeah, I mean, we're just going to make sure she's alright, right?" reasoned Kyo.

With that, they both stood and made their way down the hallway until they reached the last door, which was where they were told Kyoko was in. They peeked through the window, where they found Tohru sobbing hysterically, her head buried in her arms. She was kneeling next to her mother, who lay with her eyes gently closed.

Yuki and Kyo stepped in timidly. They shut the door behind them, and then they approached Tohru slowly.

"Miss Honda," Yuki whispered, "are you alright?"

"She's...she's..." Tohru began.

The room was absolutely silent as Tohru caught her breath.

"She's dead."


	6. Chapter 6

**Journey to the Past**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

That evening, Yuki and Kyo escorted her to her grandfather's house, where she would spend the night. The two boys returned home extremely tired and depressed. It took them, a doctor, and a nurse to pull her from her mother's side when visiting hours ended. Both of them entered the house in very low spirits. 

"How was your day at school, Yuki?" asked Shigure. Yuki did not reply, he just went directly up the stairs to his room. Shigure stared.

"What's his problem?" Shigure muttered. Then he turned to Kyo.

"Kazuma said to stay here for the night, and he will come get you in the morning."

"Yeah, whatever," grumbled Kyo. He also made his way up the stairs to his room. Shigure simply sighed and focused again on his work.

_-Journey to the Past- _

The next morning, Kyo was woken by the smell of cooked rice down below in the kitchen. He jumped out of bed and raced downstairs, where he found Tohru humming and stirring in a pan. She turned at the sight of him.

"Oh, good morning, Kyo!"

Kyo stood, gaping at her.

"Um, are you okay? I know, I bet you're starving."

"Yeah, sure..." Kyo said, dazed. He stood there for a moment, just watching her.

Yuki rushed into the room, breathing heavily. He looked at Tohru, then at Kyo.

"Did yesterday really happen?" he asked Kyo.

"I...I don't know."

Tohru was puzzled.

"Um, breakfast is ready," she said shyly.

_-Journey to the Past- _

Yuki sat in his garden, his head in his palm. As he stared at his plants, he only thought of Tohru and yesterday's events. A rustle sounded in the bushes as Tohru stepped out from behind one.

"I brought you a snack," Tohru offered.

"Thank you, Miss Honda," he said, taking the tray. Tohru sat next to him, looking at the plants.

"The strawberries are growing nicely," she said, taking a leaf in her hand and rubbing her thumb on it.

"I had no idea," whispered Yuki.

"Yeah, I don't see any brown spots on the leaves or anything," said Tohru.

"I mean, you are so amazing."

"Um, it's really not a big deal, and, uh, I mean, they're just leaves," Tohru stuttered.

"You've been in so much pain, and no one even realized."

"The strawberries aren't hurting me."

Yuki stood up, and Tohru did the same. They gazed at one another for a moment.

"I'm sorry for not noticing," Yuki breathed.

"Oh, maybe the strawberries aren't coming in nicely, I mean, I don't know too much about plants, and you do, so..." Tohru blurted.

Yuki touched her cheek and lightly kissed the other. He turned to leave Tohru and the garden, but then he stopped and circled to face her.

"I'm always here, Miss Honda," he said, then he began to walk away down the path.

_-Journey to the Past- _

Tohru appeared at the top of the ladder, which lead onto the roof of the house.

"I thought I'd find you here, Kyo," she said, climbing off the ladder and sitting next to Kyo. He turned his head to face her.

"Tohru..." he breathed.

Looking out over the forest, Tohru had a small smile on her face, her eyes shining and her hair glinting in the sunlight. A little breeze blew against them, rustling her clothing.

"I'm sorry you had to go through what you did," Kyo said, not taking his eyes off her.

Tohru turned her head toward his.

"You know, I'm always here if you wanna talk, or somethin' like that," Kyo whispered.

He leaned in and kissed her, his lips caressing hers.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ Okay, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I have people who want me to continue, but I have other stuff I'm working on. I actually wrote this a long time ago, so the idea's kinda dead now. But please let me know how much you like it! No flames please; they hurt my feelings and depress me. ; )  



End file.
